Confession
by Spicysuga
Summary: Je le déteste parce qu'il a gâché ma vie. Il a détruit mon avenir. Il m'a détruit moi. C'est pour ça que je l'ai tué : Les confessions de Ron attention, c'est un peu un UA, Dumbledore manipule tout le monde. Et, ce n'est pas un slash.. One shot


Disclamer : Aucun argent n'est fait avec cette histoire et Ron ne m'appartient pas.

**Confession**

Je le déteste parce qu'il a gâché ma vie. Il a détruit mon avenir. Il m'a détruit moi. C'est pour ça que je l'ai tué, et j'ai pris soin de le faire lentement.. je voulais qu'il souffre vous voyez.. enfin, je sais bien que vous ne me comprendrez jamais… ou même que vous ne me croirez jamais.. mais j'aurais essayé..

Je vais commencer dès le départ.. j'imagine que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.. enfin non, mes motivations… non je l'ai déjà fait.. je ne suis pas écrivain ou romancier.. je n'ai jamais écrit rien d'autre que des devoirs d'école.. et encore, la plupart du temps je les recopiais.. c'était dans mon rôle vous voyez.. Ne vous attendez donc pas à un chef d'œuvre.. je n'écris pas pour ça.. je veux juste que vous sachiez de quoi ils sont capables..

Ca a commencé avant même ma naissance.. je n'avais pas été conçu quand il proposait mon destin à ma famille. Mon destin… lié étroitement au sien..

Il avait choisi James Potter et de Lily Evans pour parents. Des Griffondors trop bêtes et trop confiants en leur directeur pour oser le contredire. Ils devaient le concevoir… Pour ce faire, toute une mascarade prit place.. Lily, qui avant la proposition de Dumbledore ne prêtais jamais attention à James essayait de s'y intéresser.. elle est ensuite sorti avec lui pour finir par se marier. Il n'y a jamais eu d'amour entre ces deux là. Jamais.. Enfin, peut-être de la part de James mais Lily n'était pas intéressée.. Il a souvent été un objet de moquerie dans ma famille : quand j'étais petit, on me racontait inlassablement à quel point il courrait derrière, l'embrassant, la caressant, la touchant et elle, obligée de s'exécuter, du moins en public réitérait ses mouvements avec douceur, portant néanmoins sur son visage des traces de dégoût. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi il avaient accepter de concevoir cet enfant.. J'avais onze ans, j'allais entrer à Poudlard, je connaissais tout sur lui.. Je pensai, comme toute ma famille que ses parents avaient disparu dans le monde magique, comme Dumbledore leur avait suggéré de le faire. En réalité, comme je l'appris bien plus tard, tout était véritable dans les livres de magie. Ils étaient bell et bien morts.

Vous savez, dans cette guerre, ce qui nous a fait perdre a été la naïveté sans bornes des dirigeants de la magie blanche. Nos parents, tout comme Lily et James sacrifiaient leurs enfants sans problèmes tant qu'on leur garantissait que le reste des leurs seraient épargnés et qu'ils auraient quelques compensations. C'est comme ça qu'il est né, que je suis né et avec nous, beaucoup d'autres.. La moitié de notre génération en fait.

Enfin, quand les "parents" d'Harry ont accepté la proposition de Dumbledore, il est venu voir les miens, et leur a demandé un guide pour Harry.. moi.. Un espion au sein même de l'école, un petit garçon roux que personne ne suspecterait.. Alors, mes parents qui jusque là n'avaient pas eu un rôle plus important dans la guerre que celui de lécher les bottes de Dumbledore, acceptaient avec joie.. On voit souvent Molly, ma "mère" agir comme une femme stérile qui n'a pas pu avoir d'enfants avec tous les gamins qui l'entourent.. Alors pour bous, qui la connaissez, cela peut vous faire un choc, j'imagine.. Il faut vous dire que ce livre, enfin, je ne pense pas que ce sera assez épais pour être un livre.. Enfin, cette déclaration est la vérité… je pense, non, je suis certain que la plus part d'entre vous me prendrons pour un imbécile heureux qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire avant de recevoir le baiser d'un détraqueur que de remplire quelques pages de déclarations mensongères à l'égard de son entourage et de sa propre famille… Oh, mais je m'égards.. Ma bien-aimée mère.. qui n'était pas une mère.. Je n'ai jamais été son fils.. Juste par le sang.. du reste, elle semblait me reprocher de n'être que le confident.. ahh maman, aurais tu préféré avoir pour fils le garçon à la cicatrice? Tu serais morte avant que j'ai pu avoir l'âge de parler, mais on se serait souvenu de toi j'imagine.. Alors que maintenant, on te hait dans le monde pour avoir mis au monde le meilleur ami qui tua Harry Potter.. Maman, je souris et je te remercie car enfin, sans toi, il est vrai, je n'aurai pas pu le haïr puis le connaître, et enfin le tuer..

Quant à mon père, je me suis souvent demandé si tu étais au courrant de ma situation, si tu avais des oreilles pour entendre Dumbledore me donner ses instruction ou les yeux pour me regarder dans les yeux et m'envoyer vers ma mort certaine…

Et vous mes frères, je ne vous en veux pas.. Si vous avez un jour étés dans la confidence, je l'ignorerai jusqu'à la fin..

Et toi, ma sœur, repose en paix..

Je me suis souvent demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si mes parents avaient refusé la proposition de Dumbledore. Aurais-je été conçu ? Cette question me revient tout le temps.. J'en suis venu à une unique conclusion : je dois la vie à Harry Potter qui doit la vie à Dumbledore qui doit ses idées à Voldemort. Et quand j'arrive à se point je me dis que ce n'est pas possible, que je rêve que toute ma vie est uniquement un rêve.. un simple fragment de mon imagination débordante.. et je pense, je pense et là.. je me rend compte que tous ces détails ne peuvent pas être une partie de rêve.. 20 ans de souvenirs ne peuvent pas être irréels.. Et là je peux m'effondrer, pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps supplier à quelque puissance supérieur d'être un être à part entière.. pas juste un humain créé dans un but de soumission et obéissance.. rien ne se passe.. jamais.. je sèche mes larmes.. je continue mon jeu stupide.. celui de ma vie..

Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois sur le quai, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas possible.. je connaissais ses conditions de vie.. elles étaient crées par Dumbledore et vérifiées par lui..

Oh, j'avais oublié de le préciser.. Harry Potter a été élevé par la famille de sa défunte mère.. des moldus haïssant presque autant la magie et tout ce qui y touchait que Voldemort pour les modus... Il a vécu après l'âge de trois ans dans un placard, sous un escalier de leur maison.. Il avait un cousin, chéri par ses parents, pourri gâté comme on dit.. Harry ressemblait à un enfant qu'on habillait à la croix rouge : les habits de son cousins.. il nageait dedans.. Le petit Harry, idole de tous les enfants du monde sorcier était dans sa maison, traité comme un moins que rien. Il subissait des souffrances mentales mais jamais physiques.. ni par son oncle, ni par sa tante.. Vous voyez, Dumbledore voulait qu'Harry Potter soit de ceux qui subissent, ceux qui peuvent avoir peur des répercutions de leurs actions. Il devait avoir peur de ces adultes, découvrir la gentillesse de ceux du monde sorcier et enfin s'en émerveiller..

Quant aux enfants.. Dudley Dursley son cousin, il le battait.. l'empêchait d'avoir des amis.. Croyez le ou non, j'ai été le premier ami d'Harry Potter.. Quoi de mieux pour obtenir sa confiance totale.. Votre sauveur n'avait aucunes attaches dans le monde moldu et j'étais la deuxième du monde sorcier.. J'allais être avec lui pendant sept ans partageant ses souffrances, ses peines, ses joies.. c'était ça le plan… et ça crée des liens non ? J'ai du mal à l'avouer, mais j'admire quand même le travail de cet homme.. enfin planifier la vie de dizaines de personnes selon vos désires, et pire, avoir assez de charisme pour réussir à introduire dans les esprits des idées aussi immorales et stupides.. Enfin bref..

Avant d'arriver à Poudlard, il m'avait donné des instructions. Ma famille serait la première qu'Harry rencontrerait. Je devais dès lors m'y attacher.. et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Au fil des ans.. pendant que mon amertume s'accentuait, augmentait.. J'en devenais jaloux et je le haïssais.. de plus en plus.. Il m'avait volé ma vie.. Malgré tout, j'ai continué… Pendant sept ans. Je suis resté avec, j'ai ris de ses blagues, je l'ai suivi dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait de plus en plus.. Sachant dès le départ que la plus part n'étaient que des mises en scène… Il ne s'est douté de rien… elle non plus d'ailleurs.. Hermione…. Ah ma petite Hermione… Tu ne savais pas dans quoi tu t'embarquais à cette époque.. Et, jusqu'à ta mort, tu ne l'as jamais su..

Je vais reprendre le fil à ma cinquième année.. Nous avions réellement risqué nos vies pour la première fois à cette époque.. Quand je me suis réveillé sur ce lit à l'infirmerie.. couvert de bandages.. avalant potion après potions.. subissant examens, interrogations.. moqueries.. Je lui en ai voulu d'avoir risqué ma vie.. Je lui en ai voulu pour toutes les prochaines fois.. Et quand Dumbledore est venu m'annoncer sa dernière trouvaille : faire croire à Harry l'existence d'une prophétie qui mettrai le monde sur ses épaules.. J'ai apprécié l'imagination et l'audace de ce vieil homme.. Il fallait oser.. Mais, il faut dire que cela résolvait bien ses problèmes.. Harry devenant plus indépendant.. Il le remettait sur ses rails.. pouvant mieux l'encadrer.. En tout cas, c'est à cette époque que j'ai décidé de les détruire.. Harry et Dumbledore.. Il me faudrait atteindre le premier pour détruire le second.. Et je l'ai fait.

J'ai tué Harry Potter. En lui racontant tout.. Je l'ai fait lentement, férocement, j'ai mis dans mon acte toute ma souffrance et tout ce que j'avais pu réprimer.. et vous savez, ça m'a fait du bien.. tellement de bien.. le voir souffrir en apprenant que ces parents avaient étés assassinés par son mentor… qu'il avait été conçu par ses soins.. que son existence avait, par la même occasion été planifiée.. Apprécier les expressions de son visage quand je lui racontais les répétitions.. les commentaires.. ses cris quand je lui disais qu'il avait été maltraité dans le but unique de pouvoir être contrôlé.. Je me sentais revivre.. je devenais un être à part entière.. Et c'était la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée depuis.. Aujourd'hui je m'emploie à raconter la vérité.. Sachant que l'espoir du monde sorcier étant mort.. Il y a une chance sur deux pour que celui-ci s'effondre.. Et j'espère sincèrement que ce sera le cas.

Alors, Professeur Dumbledore, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre création..

Sincèrement

Ron Weasley.

Note de l'auteur : Merci de me faire part de vos opinions. Je vais certainement arranger cette histoire plus tard.. mais merci d'avoir lu..


End file.
